You Left Us Today
by AnimeQueen48
Summary: Hinted SasuNaru,KakaSaku and ItaSaku. He's gone, and for once, there is no chance he'll come back. Everyone has ways of dealing with it, and Sakura deals with it in the way she knows will help her get through it. CHARACTER DEATH!


The fisrt thing I've posted in forever. If you don't like the pairing or Angst... Bugger off and push the back button, kk?  
If you do like the pairings and Angst )Squirrel( then go ahead and READ!  
Injoy

* * *

You Left Us Today

"He-He's gone, N-Naruto…"

I still can't believe it. He can't die. He's the best ninja this village has ever known. He mastered everything. He was a ninja. No one can take him away from us… They can't…

"You're lying, Iruka-sensei! You have to be! No one can kill him!" Naruto is right, it's a cruel, cruel joke. Something to try to break us down. Someone is just playing a very cruel joke.

But if only so.

The tears forming in Iruka-sensei's eyes can't lie. It may be raining, but no one can hide the heartbreak shining in those tears that are caused by our harsh words, they can't lie either. Is it possible- really possible- for someone to have taken him away from us?

Naruto's knees hit the cold, wet ground, he's now at my level. I can see from under my bangs, that he's holding back tears. No one should ever shed tears for a hero. Those who sacrifice their lives for people they love or care for and—

What am I saying? I want to cry as much as he does. Why did he go! He can't have gone! He's… He's the best ninja ever! It's not fair!

I watched as Iruka turned harshly away from us. He must be hurting so bad right now, but… I can't do anything, I don't have the energy to try and comfort someone right now, not when I'm like this.

"No." I heard Naruto mutter. "No, no, no, no, no…" he continued. His bangs are stuck to his face from the downpour that started the moment Iruka-sensei had said those fateful words.

"Naruto I—" Sasuke-kun started to speak, but never finished. Naruto latched onto him, and Sasuke-kun, for once in his life, didn't mind the contact. I knew he wouldn't though. Those two have always been there for each other, even when we were still kids in the Academy, after Sasuke-kun's parents died, Naruto went out of his way to make him feel better. Now, Sasuke-kun is returning the favour, wrapping a strong arm around him and burying his hands into Naruto's now dull blond locks. Even when we were Gennin, they pushed each other to get stronger.

Stronger… stronger…

"Stronger…" I muttered out loud, though even I could barely hear myself. The rain drowned out my voice.

On shaky legs, I rose from my spot on the ground. I'm not going to let go this easy. I'll take a long mission, I'm going to train. I'm going to learn. I'm going to surpass Tsunade-sama. I have to. I have to become a true ninja. I have to…

Run.

Sasuke-kun looks after me, but I ignore him and any questions he may be throwing at me. I just can't stay here. Tsunade-sama will understand. I have to do this. I… have… to…

-)(-

I didn't even look back. I just left the village, leaving only a note to Naruto and Sasuke-kun that I was leaving. I wouldn't be able to stand seeing any more of Naruto's tears. He was always so strong, I don't think that I've really ever seen his tears the way I did that day. And I don't ever want to see them again, I don't even know if I'm going to be going back to see them again.

My mission: Track the remaining members of Akatsuki.

Since they didn't move often, I thought I would have lots of time to train. Just for him. But now, I'm training WITH Akatsuki. Itachi found me about a month into my mission, and now I'm training with him. He promised he'd teach me anything I wanted to know after I told him why I left. Why, I'm not sure, but I'm not passing up training. I've even found out that Itachi worked with him in ANBU, so this is probably the closest I'll get to him now.

It's strange, but I have dreams of the night he died, and I wasn't even there, I only know what Tsunade-sama told me. I only know of the wounds he had. But I can just see pictures of his fight, every raging jutsu that hit him and every punch and hit that collided with him. Every time I have that dream, I just wake up and train, ignoring the tears I know will be running down my cheeks as I fight. And Itachi watches with a knowing look. He must think I can't see him, but I know he's there looking at me, watching over me on Earth while we know you can't. But you have a higher calling now. You are watching over all of us at once, just like you always did, but on a higher scale.

"Every move I make,

Every step I take,

Every punch I throw,

They are all for you,

I'm fighting for you…

Hatake Kakashi-sensei…"


End file.
